


Head Over Heels (Literally)

by raimykeller



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meetings, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Married Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Misunderstandings, Scott & Kira have a kid, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Brothers, Sterek Week 2017, sterekhalloween3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raimykeller/pseuds/raimykeller
Summary: Stiles takes his niece trick-or-treating and ends up meeting Derek in a slightly unconventional way.





	Head Over Heels (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Sterek Week 2017 ](http://sterekweek2017.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Theme: Halloween

Stiles was excitedly chomping on his 10th (maybe 14th) Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup of the night as he waited for Kira to finish helping Maya into her Halloween costume. 

“I can’t believe you’re taking MY daughter trick-or-treating. Without ME,” Scott whined. 

“Hey,” Stiles patted Scott on the back. “You’re welcome to join us. But this is, like, the only alone time you’re going to have with your wife for awhile. Besides, Maya specifically asked for her favorite uncle to take her trick-or-treating. Who am I to deny my mini-me?”

“ _That’s_ exactly what I’m worried about!” Scott exclaimed.

Before Stiles could reply, though, Kira was leading Maya into the living room with a exuberant, “TA-DA!”

“Maya! You look incredible! The _best_ freaking Darth Vader I’ve ever seen!” Stiles shouted. “Are you ready to go get some candy?”

“Ooorrrr-shhhhhh,” Maya replied, attempting to imitate Darth Vader’s mask breathing. 

“I’ll take that as a yes!” Stiles slid his Storm Trooper mask on and picked up his fake blaster. 

“Wait,” Kira stopped them, pulling out her phone. “I’ve got to get some pictures!”

The pair posed before saying goodbye to Kira and Scott, leaving them to a blessedly empty house (porch light off, no trick-or-treaters allowed).

“Alright, butterbean,” Stiles said as they walked down the driveway, “which way are we going first?”

Maya thought for a moment, before pointing to the left. “The big houses are that way. Probably better candy.”

“A girl after my own heart!”

For the next hour, they canvassed the neighborhood, ringing doorbell after doorbell, Maya’s candy bag getting heavier and heavier. 

“How about we hit these last few houses and then head to papa and grandma’s for pumpkin pie, what’dya say, butterbean?”

“Oorrr-shhhhh,” came the reply, along with a thumbs up.

On the last house of the block, they were simply climbing the front steps when out of the bushes jumped a figure dressed in black and definitely fangs, and gold glowing eyes?

Stiles yelped and jumped back, missing the step and falling backwards down the stairs. He ended up sprawled on the concrete walkway, ears ringing from hitting his head on the ground. He registered Maya’s concerned cries, but not much else. 

The front door opened, and a figure came rushing down the steps towards him. 

“Cora, what the hell!” He heard the figure saying, but he wasn’t sure who or where Cora was. Stiles tried to sit up, but swayed enough that the figure - definitely a man, he decided - urged him to lay back down. 

“Sir? Sir, are you okay?”

“Owwww,” Stiles groaned, reaching up to pull the mask off. “Butterbean, you should probably call Grandma,” he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

He finally looked up at the man who was still kneeling over him with a concerned look on his face. He was probably the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

The man’s eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. So maybe Stiles said that part out loud?

“You did,” the man confirmed, “And I think you should see a doctor.”

“S’ok,” Stiles slurred. “Maya’s calling Melissa. She’s a nurse.”

The man nodded. “Do you want to move inside, it’s getting kind of chilly?”

The thought of laying on something softer than concrete appealed to Stiles, so he nodded, and the man picked him up easily ( _how?_ ) and carried him inside with Maya right behind them, still chattering on the phone. 

“Sir?” her little voice called out, “can you tell Papa where we are?”

The man set Stiles on the couch and took the phone from Maya, walking out of the room as he spoke. Maya hopped up to sit next to Stiles, placing a little hand on his cheek. “It’s going to be okay, Papa said so.”

“Thanks, butterbean,” he whispered, “Sorry I ruined Halloween.”

Maya shook her head, “I already got plenty of candy. Probably more than anyone in my class, and definitely more than Finn. He said he’s dressing up as a cowboy. That’s so lame.”

The man walked back into the room with an ice pack, a glass of water, and a juice box, setting the ice and water on the table and offering the juice to Maya.

“My name’s Derek, by the way,” the man said, holding up the ice pack, “your mom said to put this on your head.”

“I’m Stiles, and that’s Maya,” Stiles replied, taking the ice pack. He winced when it came in contact with the back of his head. There was definitely going to be a bruise.

“I’m really sorry for my sister’s silly prank. She wasn’t supposed to do it to… to people she didn’t know.”

Stiles shook his head, but immediately regretted it. “It’s fine, really. I’m fine. Maya’s fine. You’re _really fine_.” 

Maya giggled into her juice box as Derek blushed again. 

“He has no brain-mouth filter,” she told Derek, obviously repeating what she has heard pretty much everyone that knows Stiles say at one point or another.

Thankfully, they were interrupted by the doorbell. “That must be your parents,” Derek left to let them in and lead them back to where Stiles lay.

“Son, what have you done now?” John asked as soon as he entered the room.

Stiles replied indignantly, “What make you think _I_ did anything?”

John gave him a knowing look as Melissa knelt beside the couch to examine him. 

“There’s no open wound, which is a good thing,” she tested his eyes and reflexes next, you know, nurse things. “You’re totally fine,” she declared a few minutes later. “Maybe a slight concussion, but I know you’ve got a hard head. You’re going to live, I promise.”

“Papa, since he’s okay, will you take me back to your house for pumpkin pie? Stiles said we could before he fell. Derek can take Stiles home later,” Maya gave her Grandpa her best pitiful look, knowing he would totally say yes.

“I’m sure we should take Stiles home, let Derek get back to his evening in peace, before that knucklehead dropped into it,” John said. 

“I don’t mind!” Derek spoke up quickly, “I mean, I feel bad, I don’t mind making sure he gets home once he feels up to it.”

“Oh, I’ll feel up to it alright,” Stiles mumbled, amused when Derek’s faced heated up for the third time that night. This was going to be fun, he thought.

John tried not to laugh, but conceded to their wishes, carrying Maya away while thanking Derek.

When Derek returned, they both looked at each other for a few awkward moments, before Stiles couldn’t hold in his laughter any longer. Derek joined in, grabbing a seat next to Stiles on the couch. 

“So does this count as our first date?” Stiles asked after he had calmed down. 

Derek smirked, “You’re mighty confident for someone who literally fell down my steps.”

“And _you’ve_ been blushing around me all night. I’m smart, I know things,” Stiles countered.

Derek shook his head, “how about we get to know each other, then we’ll decide if it’s a date or not.”

Stiles studied him seriously for a moment, “Okay. But do you have Reese’s?”

Derek laughed, but moved to locate his candy stash anyways, and returned to set it on the couch between the two. 

“Maya is a wonderful little girl. How old is she?” Derek started, and Stiles beamed.

“Isn’t she!? A girl after my own heart. She’s seven going on seventeen. You know, our costumes were her idea! She’s the only one who will watch Star Wars with me. Even her dad won’t do that.”

Derek looked confused, “Her dad?”

“Yeah, my brother, Scott. Well, half brother. You met Melissa tonight, that’s his mom. She married my dad when we were in high school. But even before that, we were already practically brothers.”

“So you’re not Maya’s dad?”

Stiles barked out a laugh, “God, no, just her uncle. I don’t think any kid of mine would be that well-behaved. She gets it from her mom, Kira, Scott’s wife.”

Derek smiled, “That certainly changes things.”

“What?” It was Stiles’ turn to be confused, “Do you have a daddy kink? Are you only into me if I’ve got a daughter?”

Derek turned red with embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands, “Oh my god, no,” came his muffled reply, “I meant that now I don’t have to figure out how to date someone with a kid. Which I would totally do, by the way,” he added hastily. Derek sighed, “I think I’m coming off the wrong way.”

Stiles’ smirked, moving the candy bowl so he could scoot closer to Derek, eyes twinkling in amusement. “So you _do_ want to date me.”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Derek huffed. Stiles leaned in closer, eyes flicking down to Derek’s lips. 

“Make me?”

Derek finally closed the space between them, capturing Stiles’ lips with his own. Stiles’ eyes slipped shut, and he lost himself in the sensation of Derek’s lips and tongue. Derek manhandled him onto his lap, and Stiles took advantage of the change in position to take control of the kiss, gripping the soft strands of Derek’s hair to tilt his head further back. Stiles sighed into Derek’s mouth, and pulled back slightly, dropping a kiss to his mouth, then to his jaw.

“This is like, the hottest thing I’ve ever done,” Stiles moaned.

Derek smiled into the next kiss, “Hey Stiles?” he asked, “Is that a blaster in your pants, or are you happy to see me?”

Stiles let out a loud, unrestrained laugh, letting his head fall to Derek’s shoulder.

“You’re perfect,” Stiles said, voice muffled by the fabric of Derek’s shirt. “Best Halloween _ever_.”


End file.
